He and The Fox
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: Ia selalu percaya bahwa suatu saat dirinya akan bertemu gadis itu lagi, meski ia tak yakin kalau sang gadis masih mau berteman dengannya setelah tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. [FOR #4LOVE-SHOTS #R.E.A.L #Fox #1]


**Disclaimer :** Semua karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

For [4LOVE-SHOTS] event

 **Tema : Fox**

 **By. R.E.A.L (Rinzu15 the 4** **th** **Espada & Lsamudraputra)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#1**

 **He and The Fox**

 **.**

"Waaahh... Hujan!"

Gadis SMA berambut pink sebahu tampak panik mencari tempat berlindung ketika tiba-tiba saja pulang sekolah hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Ia segera melindungi kepalanya dengan tas dan berlari menerjang butiran-butiran besar air dari langit ―meski akhirnya tetap membuatnya sedikit basah.

Ia tak menemukan tempat berteduh di jalanan yang hanya dijejeri pepohonan rimbun, kecuali sebuah kuil tua yang tampak sudah tak dipakai. Tak punya pilihan lain atau dirinya akan semakin basah kuyup, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk berteduh di sana, meski memang ia akui... sedikit angker.

Gadis itu mengambil sisi kiri kuil yang agak menjorok ke dalam dan atapnya cukup panjang sehingga ia bisa duduk di sana tanpa khawatir terkena percikan air hujan yang menetes.

"Padahal tadi siang panas..." desah Sakura seraya mendongak ke langit yang kini berwarna abu-abu. Ia sama sekali tak mengira akan turun hujan, jadi ia tak membawa payung. Jarak menuju rumahnya masih lumayan jauh dan lagi tak ada kendaraan yang melintas ke daerah ini karena sudah memasuki daerah pegunungan.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela kuil yang dihiasi sarang laba-laba. Ia bisa melihat ke dalam kuil yang gelap. Hanya sunyi yang menghiasi suasana. Ia sangat menyayangkan kuil yang cukup besar ini tidak terawat lagi. Seingatnya, dulu kuil ini ramai dikunjungi orang-orang. Entah sejak kapan kuil ini diabaikan. Yang ia tahu, ada desas-desus yang beredar bahwa kuil ini dihuni oleh siluman rubah yang suka mengganggu manusia.

Sampai sekarang Sakura tidak pernah tahu apakah cerita itu benar atau cuma mitos. Tapi bertahun- tahun berlalu, orang-orang mulai jarang membicarakannya, namun imej tentang hal itu masih melekat sampai sekarang.

Sakura memeluk tubuhnya ketika angin berhembus. Ia mulai kedinginan di sini. Apalagi bajunya juga sedikit basah. Bisa-bisa masuk angin kalau terlalu lama menunggu. Hujannya masih belum ada tanda-tanda untuk reda. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan harus berteduh sementara hari sudah mulai menggelap.

"Apa aku terjang saja, ya? Sudah terlanjur agak basah, sih..." gumam Sakura yang sudah mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Nona, apa mau kupinjamkan payung?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

Sakura terperanjat kaget saat seorang laki-laki berambut kuning muncul di belokan kuil sambil menyodorkan payung padanya. Setahunya tadi tak ada siapa-siapa di sini... err… mungkin.

Laki-laki itu tampak seusia dengannya, memiliki iris berwarna biru yang jernih dan tubuh yang cukup tinggi. Rambut kuningnya tampak berantakan. Ia memakai kimono tradisional layaknya pendeta kuil. Namun ada yang aneh dari wajahnya... Ia punya tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya. Kumis?

Laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah padanya. Sakura yang mulai merasa kalau dirinya sudah tidak sopan karena terus mengamati orang dengan tatapan aneh, mencoba balas tersenyum ―meski terlihat kaku.

"Apa boleh?" tanyanya, tidak punya pilihan lain. Sungguh, ia tidak mau memunggu sampai malam. Ia juga tidak mau hujan-hujanan.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"B-baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih." Sakura membungkuk kecil lalu menerima payung yang disodorkan padanya. Saat hendak pergi, Sakura kembali berbalik. "Anu... apa dari tadi kau berada di sini? Ahh, m-maksudku... apa kau tinggal di sini? Karena aku harus mengembalikan payung ini nanti..." Gadis itu merutuk dalam hati atas pertanyaan pertamanya yang terasa tidak sopan. Tapi ia benar-benar penasaran dan pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa ia pikir lebih dulu.

Laki-laki itu tampak bengong sedetik sebelum kemudian tersenyum kembali. "Ah, ya... Aku tinggal di sekitar sini. Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan saja, tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih!" Sakura kembali membungkuk dan kali ini akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

"Hati-hatilah di jalan!" seru laki-laki itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan.

Meski terasa mengganjal, Sakura tak ingin berpikir macam-macam. Mungkin memang dirinya saja yang tidak menyadari ada orang lain di situ, toh kuil itu kan cukup luas. Yang pasti sekarang ia merasa bersyukur ada yang menolongnya, sehingga ia bisa pulang dan tidak kehujanan.

 **.**

 **~R.E.A.L~**

 **.**

Sakura bermimpi.

Namun mimpi itu terasa tidak asing. Rasanya ia pernah mengalami mimpi itu. Mimpi ketika ia masih kecil. Saat dirinya kabur dan bersembunyi sambil menangis di balik pohon dekat kuil yang kemarin ia datangi.

Itu gara-gara ia di _bully_ oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang usil. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja ada seekor rubah kecil yang mendekat padanya. Rubah mungil berbulu oranye dan bermata merah itu menjilati tangan Sakura. Ia yang merasa terkejut, menghentikan tangisannya dan melihat rubah kecil yang tampak seolah-olah sudah dekat dengannya. Sakura mengusap air matanya, merasa tertarik, ia pun mengelus bulu si rubah.

"Hei, rubah kecil, kau mau menghiburku, ya?" Sebuah senyum dalam sekejap menggantikan tangisannya. Si rubah menggerakkan ekornya seperti mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura. "Lucunyaaa!"

Semenjak itu, Sakura jadi sering datang ke dekat kuil dan selalu mencari sang rubah kecil yang lucu itu untuk bermain-main. Ia sesekali membawakan makanan untuknya. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali membawanya ke rumah, tapi ia tahu ibunya pasti akan melarangnya. Ibunya tidak terlalu suka pada binatang, apalagi yang berbulu. Sang rubah yang seperti sudah dirawat sejak kecil itu entah kenapa sangat menurut pada Sakura. Hal itu sungguh membuat Sakura senang, karena ia tidak punya teman, selain sahabatnya, Ino. Sakura jadi sering merasa kesepian.

"Hei, rubah kecil, hari ini aku sedih. Lagi-lagi mereka mengolok-olok dahiku. Katanya dahiku lebar, membuat wajahku jelek. Untung saja ada Ino yang membelaku. Dia juga memberiku pita merah ini, bagus, kan?" Sakura kecil tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai kuil belakang yang sepi. Saat itu kuil masih banyak dikunjungi orang-orang dan satu-dua pendeta terlihat tengah berdoa di dalam kuil.

Gadis cilik itu termenung sesaat sambil menatap awan yang berarak di langit yang cerah siang itu. Ia merasa bersyukur punya sahabat baik seperti Ino. Apalagi sekarang ia juga punya teman seorang rubah yang imut dan selalu muncul setiap kali ia datang. Mengingat hal itu, ia jadi terpikirkan sesuatu. Ia pun melirik ke arah samping, tempat dimana sang rubah tengah menjilati kakinya.

"Hei, rubah kecil, aku tidak pernah melihat rubah lain di sini. Apa kau tersesat? Mana ayah dan ibumu? Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

Sang rubah hanya menatap mata besar Sakura seakan bertanya. Meski tahu sang rubah tak akan mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, Sakura yang masih polos terus saja berceloteh. "Kau pasti kesepian, ya? Sebelum aku bertemu Ino, aku juga sangat kesepian. Tidak punya teman. Itu sangat menyedihkan."

Perlahan Sakura bangkit lalu mengelus sang rubah dengan lembut. "Kau tidak usah khawatir lagi! Kau selalu menghibur dan menemaniku, karena itu aku mau jadi temanmu. Kau tidak akan kesepian lagi. Kita akan selalu bermain bersama. Kau mau, kan?"

Sakura mengangkat tubuh rubah dan memeluknya dengan sayang. Sang rubah menjilati pipi Sakura, membuat bocah itu terkikik kegelian. "Tapi kau belum punya nama. Aku akan memberimu nama. Hmmm..." Gadis cilik itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya sambil berpikir. "Naruto! Iya, namamu Naruto saja!" serunya dengan semangat.

Entah kenapa ia terpikir sebuah nama pahlawan di dalam cerita yang selalu dibacakan kakeknya. Sebuah cerita tentang legenda pahlawan pemberani.

"Sebagai tanda persahabatan, aku akan memberikanmu ini." Sakura melepas kalung berbandul batu giok hijau pemberian ibunya saat ia ulang tahun, Sakura menekuk satu lututnya lalu memakaikannya di leher sang rubah. " Wah, bagus!" serunya sambil tertawa senang.

Naruto, rubah berbulu oranye itu kembali menjilati pipi Sakura. Sakura terkikik geli.

"Janji, kita akan bersama selamanya, oke, Naruto?" Sakura menyorongkan kelingkingnya kepada Naruto yang tentu hanya dibalas dengan mimik wajah senang dan ekor yang berkibas-kibas cepat.

Sakura terdiam dengan jari kelingking yang masih menggantung di udara, begitu pula Naruto tak lagi memainkan ekornya sendiri.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus perlahan dari arah bukit, membuat dedaunan yang berserakan di tanah sekitar kuil berlarian bersama laju angin. Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto 'menggigit' kelingking Sakura.

"Aw! Narutooooo!"

.

.

.

.

.

"...ra!"

"...Sakura!"

Gadis itu tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, lalu menatap panik ke sekitar dan mendapati wajah Ino yang merengut padanya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"I-Ino, apa-apaan kau?! Menjauh sana, kau membuatku takut!"

"Enak saja! Memangnya aku hantu?!" Ino menjitak pelan dahi Sakura, membuat gadis pink itu cemberut. "Kenapa? Kau habis begadang? Tidak biasanya tidur saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Tidak seperti kau saja. Untung tidak sampai ketahuan. Kalau iya, kau pasti sudah ditendang keluar oleh Anko-sensei."

Sakura merapikan rambutnya perlahan. "Entahlah... Aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau aku tertidur..."

"Dasar!" Ino menggelengkan kepala. "Itu pasti karena kau kurang tidur. Terlalu memaksakan diri juga tidak baik. Gadis seperti kita harus banyak tidur cantik supaya awet muda." Ino tertawa centil sementara Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin!"

"Hah? Memangnya sudah jam istirahat, ya?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Jidaaatt! Jiwamu masih belum kembali sepenuhnya, ya?" seru Ino sambil menarik sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, pelan-pelan, Pig! Sakit!"

 **.**

 **~R.E.A.L~**

 **.**

Hari ini Sakura memang berniat untuk mengembalikan payung yang dipinjamnya kemarin. Maka, pulang sekolah itu, ia pun menuju kuil. Untunglah sore ini hujan belum turun meski awan hitam mulai tampak menggantung.

Sesampainya di sana, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok laki-laki yang kemarin. Tapi kuil terlihat sepi dan tak tampak seorang pun di sana. Sakura mulai berjalan menuju ke belakang kuil dan mencoba mencari kembali.

"Halo? Apa kau di sana? Aku mau mengembalikan payungmu..."

Hening dan tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara dedaunan tertiup angin yang terdengar.

"Mungkin hari ini dia tidak ke sini..." gumam Sakura. Ia pun berniat untuk mengembalikannya besok saja. Kalau masih tidak ada juga, Sakura mungkin akan menaruh payungnya di pintu kuil.

Saat berbalik, Sakura menabrak seseorang dan ia mundur beberapa langkah. "Aduh!"

"Ah! Maaf! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mau berbalik..."

Suara itu...

Suara lelaki berambut kuning yang kemarin.

Mata hijau Sakura melotot. "Kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba begitu, sih?!" dengusnya yang terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh kedatangan si laki-laki.

"Maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu. Tadinya aku mau memanggilmu, tapi kau terlanjur berbalik."

Sakura mendesah pelan. "Sudahlah... Aku mau mengembalikan payungmu," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan payungnya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Senang bisa membantu."

Sakura pun balas tersenyum. Meskipun sedikit aneh, tapi laki-laki dihadapannya ini sepertinya orang baik. "Kau pendeta kuil ini?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya selalu menghabiskan waktu di sini kalau sedang senggang." Laki-laki itu terdiam sebentar sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan. "Menunggu seseorang." lanjutnya santai.

Alis Sakura terangkat sebelah. "Menunggu? Di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Kurasa dia sudah lupa. Tapi aku akan tetap menunggunya sampai dia ingat."

Sakura semakin heran. Orang dihadapannya ini semakin ... aneh. "O-oke, terserah." Gadis itu berniat untuk segera pulang, rasanya ia sedikit bergidik juga mendengar jawaban laki-laki itu. "Oh ya, namaku Sakura, ngomong-ngomong."

Laki-laki itu nyengir lebar. "Aku tahu, Sakura-chan..."

Gadis itu melongo. _'Sakura-chan? -Chan?'_

"Siapa namamu?"

"..."

"..."

"Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa kalau sepertinya ia sudah lama mengenal laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Naruto. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Lalu, yang membuatnya penasaran, mengapa namanya sama dengan rubah kecil dalam mimpinya? Apa ia sedang terobsesi dengan sebuah nama 'Naruto'? Atau memang sebuah kebetulan? Naruto juga bersikap seolah ia sudah mengenal Sakura.

"Uuhh ... Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali dengan cengirannya. "Mungkin..."

"Apa maksudmu mungkin?"

Naruto tiba-tiba merogoh sakunya. "Oh ya, aku punya apel. Baru kupetik tadi, kau mau?" tanyanya.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan..."

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Kau tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku menjawabnya, ya?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh kecil. Sakura masih menatapnya dengan serius. Naruto berdeham lalu balas menatap gadis itu. "Kita memang pernah bertemu. Saat masih kecil."

Sakura terdiam tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Memorinya mencoba menggali kenangan-kenangan yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu, tapi ia tetap tak menemukan satu ingatan pun tentang laki-laki ini. Ia kembali menatap Naruto ragu. "Benarkah? Kau yakin tidak salah orang? Karena kurasa aku tak ingat..."

"Sudahlah, tak apa kalau tak ingat. Itu memang sudah lama sekali. Dan kita berteman cukup singkat saat itu, jadi wajar kalau Sakura-chan lupa."

Sakura memicingkan mata, masih merasa kurang dalam mengingat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai lagi dari awal? Kau mau kan berteman denganku?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil dan menjabat tangan besar Naruto yang terjulur padanya. "Maaf... Aku benar-benar tidak ingat sama sekali."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya. "Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Sakura-chan!"

 **.**

 **~R.E.A.L~**

 **.**

Sebenarnya Sakura agak malu juga. Hari ini ia ingin memberikan Naruto sedikit kue kering yang dibuatnya di kelas memasak tadi pagi. Ia tidak punya maksud lain, hanya ingin membalas kebaikan pemuda itu. Selain itu ia agak sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah berpikir macam-macam padanya.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini, setiap kali pulang sekolah dan melewati kuil, Naruto selalu menyapanya dan mengajaknya untuk makan buah-buahan yang dipetiknya. Sakura merasa tidak enak kalau menolaknya. Lagipula, ia merasa kasihan, entah kenapa rasanya Naruto terlihat kesepian. Sakura juga merasa Naruto selalu terikat dengan seseorang yang 'ditunggunya'. Ia tidak mau bertanya tentang hal itu lebih jauh, takut menyinggung perasaannya.

Langit mulai mendung saat Sakura menyusuri jalan pulang. Setelah memberikan kuenya, ia berniat untuk langsung pulang. Ia malas kehujanan lagi.

Entah perasaannya saja, Sakura merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sedari tadi, tapi saat ia menoleh, ia tak menemukan siapapun. Jalanan terlihat lengang. Mengetahui hal itu, Sakura melanjutkan kembali jalannya. Tak berapa lama, ada sebuah suara aneh yang lagi-lagi seperti mengikutinya. Gadis itu kembali menoleh, namun tetap tak ada siapapun di sana.

"Aneh...," gumam Sakura dengan alis mengerut. Saat ia kembali berbalik, tiba-tiba sebuah cairan kental menetes di depannya. Sakura terkejut, lalu ketika ia mendongak, mata hijaunya membelalak seakan nyaris keluar dari kelopaknya saat melihat sosok kaki seribu raksasa di depannya.

"Baumu enak sekali...," geram sosok mengerikan itu.

Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat. Badannya seakan membeku dan bergetar takut. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok aneh seperti ini.

"M-makhluk apa kau... kenapa kaki seribu sebesar rumah?"

"Kenapa? Baru kali ini ya, kau melihat sosok siluman sepertiku? Aku adalah siluman Myriapoda!"

"S-s-siluman?" Sakura tergagap dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia perlahan berjongkok dan mengambil sebuah batu berukuran sedang. "Pergilah! Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu. Hidup saja di duniamu sana!" gertaknya, meski suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Tidak punya urusan? Tapi aku punya. Kau akan menjadi santapan soreku yang lezat, bocah!" Siluman itu tertawa.

Sakura segera melempar batu yang digenggamnya ke arah siluman itu. Namun itu tak berpengaruh pada sosok raksasa tersebut.

Siluman besar itu sesaat melongo, "Apa yang kaulakukan barusan, heh?"

"Melemparmu batu." Jawab Sakura.

"Melempariku bat― arrrghhh!"

Sakura membelalak tatkala sang siluman itu marah. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu segera berlari kencang, tak ingin melihat ke belakang.

Siluman berwujud kaki seribu itu segera mengejarnya dengan melata di tanah.

"Pergi! Pergi! Jangan mengejarku!" teriak Sakura. Ia melihat kuil tempat Naruto selalu berada. Ia pun segera masuk ke sana. "Naruto! Tolooong aku! Aku tak tahu itu apa, tapi dia mengejarku!"

Saat berlari ke bagian belakang kuil, ia tak menemukan Naruto di sana. Sakura semakin ketakutan. Napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdegup gila. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tak punya sejenis jimat atau semacamnya. Gadis itu juga tak pernah mengalami hal aneh seperti ini. Ia hanya terus berlari hingga memasuki tepi hutan di belakang kuil. Dalam situasi seperti ini, Sakura tak berpikir panjang, ia hanya berlari mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah.

Tiba-tiba saja tanah yang dipijaknya amblas dan Sakura memekik keras. Di bawah sana adalah jurang yang cukup dalam. Gadis itu memejamkan mata saat merasakan tubuhnya jatuh. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Sakura-chan, bertahanlah!"

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto memegang tangannya. "Naruto!"

"Jangan lihat ke bawah! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"Naruto, aku tidak tahu apa kau akan percaya atau tidak tapi ada raksasa jelek yang mengejarku!" serunya sambil menahan tangis.

"Apa? Raksasa? Jelek?"

"Berhenti kabur, bocah!" geram siluman kaki seribu yang kini melesat ke arah mereka. "Kau ingin bermain-main denganku?"

"Itu! Itu dia yang mengejarku, Naruto!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat raksasa itu. "Sial!" rutuk Naruto sembari berusaha menarik tangan Sakura, namun tangannya berkeringat dan itu membuatnya licin, sementara si raksasa kaki seribu sudah mendekat dan bersiap menyerang. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau kau melihat ini, Sakura-chan... Setidaknya bukan saat ini, tapi kurasa aku terpaksa..."

"Naruto?"

"Jangan terkejut ya, Sakura-chan!" Naruto melancarkan cengirannya, membuat Sakura menatap tak mengerti dan makin panik karena dari arah belakang Naruto kaki seribu tiba-tiba menerjang,

Sebuah ekor panjang berwarna oranye tiba-tiba saja keluar dari tubuh belakang Naruto dan dihempaskannya dengan keras pada si raksasa sampai makhluk itu terlempar cukup keras. Sakura terbelalak kembali.

Tak ingin menyiakan kesempatan, Naruto segera menarik Sakura ke atas dan mereka pun terduduk di tanah sambil terengah.

"N-Naruto ... apa itu?" Sakura menatap tak percaya. Kini tak hanya satu, namun sembilan ekor Naruto keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf ya, Sakura-chan, kau jadi harus melihat ini..." Naruto mendesah dengan senyum getir. "Mungkin setelah ini kau tidak akan mau melihatku lagi, tapi yang penting aku harus membereskan si jelek itu dulu."

Naruto berdiri membelakangi Sakura lalu berjalan menjauh ke posisi siluman kaki seribu. "Fox mode, active!"

Tubuh Naruto perlahan diselimuti aura oranye dan ia kini merunduk berjalan dengan dua tangan dan kaki seperti binatang. Perlahan tubuh Naruto membesar dan berubah menjadi rubah berekor sembilan. Dalam sedetik, tiba-tiba bukan sosok Naruto lagi yang dilihat Sakura, melainkan seekor rubah besar berbulu oranye dan memiliki ekor sembilan.

Sosok rubah yang ukurannya berkali-kali lipat dari kerbau itu mengaum panjang. Melolong dengan suara yang merobek jiwa manusia. Seakan mencengkram hati yang gentar-gemetar dalam takut.

Sakura mematung tak mampu berkata apapun. "Apa aku sedang bermimpi...?" gumamnya seraya menampar pipinya.

Siluman kaki seribu mulai bangkit dan kembali menyerang, namun si rubah segera menghalau. Ia melayangkan cakarnya yang tajam ke tubuh siluman yang lebih besar darinya itu dan berhasil merobeknya dengan mudah. Si kaki seribu tak ingin kalah. Ia pun membelit tubuh rubah dengan kencang. Dengan taringnya, rubah menggigit kaki seribu. Hal itu berhasil membuat belitannya melonggar.

Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, rubah segera melancarkan serangan. Sebuah bola hitam keluar dari mulutnya. "Bijuudama, attack!"

DUAAARRR!

Bola itu berhasil menghancurkan siluman kaki seribu menjadi serpihan debu. Kepulan asap dan debu yang menutupi, perlahan-lahan menghilang, membuat Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan dihadapannya.

Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

Perlahan rubah itu berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang membeku di tempatnya. Dengan pasrah, ia pun berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Entah kenapa auramu bisa tercium oleh siluman tadi, Sakura-chan. Kurasa batas antara duniamu dan dunia siluman terbuka, dan menyebabkan sosoknya menguat..."

"..."

"Sak―"

"Kau itu apa...?" tanya Sakura pelan, ia mendongak pada rubah besar di hadapannya.

Sang rubah sedikit menunduk "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tak jauh berbeda dengan raksasa tadi. Bedanya, aku setengah siluman..."

"Setengah siluman? Kau ... Naruto?"

Rubah itu mengangguk.

Sakura menatapnya beberapa detik, sampai sebuah benda menarik perhatiannya. Di leher rubah itu terpasang sebuah kalung dengan bandul batu giok hijau yang sangat dikenalnya. Tiba-tiba semua ingatannya seakan berkumpul menjadi satu. Ingatan tentang dirinya saat masih kecil. Juga mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya. Semuanya berhubungan dan menjelaskan semuanya. Rubah kecil berbulu oranye, kalung berbandul batu giok hijau tanda persahabatan, kuil, Naruto dan 'menunggu seseorang'.

"Kau Naruto... Naruto yang itu... Naruto yang kuberi nama."

Tanpa dapat dicegah, air mata Sakura akhirnya keluar. Ia tak menyangka. Rubah kecil yang dulu selalu menemaninya ternyata bukan rubah biasa.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu takut, Sakura-chan. Saat kau mengajakku berteman, aku sungguh senang. Tak ada manusia yang baik padaku sebelumnya. Saat itu aku masih kecil, aku belum punya kemampuan untuk berubah wujud dan aku sangat ingin berbicara denganmu tapi aku tak bisa. Yang dapat aku lakukan hanyalah menunggumu.

Semenjak rumor tentang siluman rubah itu, kau jadi tidak pernah datang lagi. Aku tahu, mungkin ibumu melarangmu untuk mendekati kuil. Bertahun-tahun berlalu, kau semakin banyak dikelilingi teman-teman. Ya, teman-teman manusia. Teman-teman yang nyata. Selama itu juga, dalam kesendirianku, aku terus berlatih sampai aku bisa berwujud sosok manusia, supaya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Meski aku tahu kau sudah lupa, tapi bagiku, Sakura-chan, kaulah orang pertama yang mengajarkanku tentang kasih sayang. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, dan saat itu aku berjanji dalam hatiku untuk selalu melindungimu. Aku tak sedikitpun marah ataupun benci karena kau melupakanku, aku sadar diri bahwa aku berbeda denganmu. Kini, setelah kau mengetahui tentangku, kau bisa memutusk―"

Tanpa Naruto sangka, tiba-tiba saja Sakura langsung menerjang untuk memeluknya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bulu-bulu yang tebal dan halus, begitu hangat.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Aku tak menyangka ini kau, Naruto. Aku benar-benar kejam. Aku sudah melupakanmu padahal kau benar-benar sudah menjadi temanku yang baik. Maaf... Aku sungguh minta maaf," isak Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sakura-chan... Kau tidak membenciku?"

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepala menatap mata merah Naruto yang besar. "Kenapa?"

"Ya... Kau sekarang sudah tahu. Aku tidak sama denganmu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Bagiku kau adalah Naruto, teman baikku."

Tubuh Naruto perlahan menyusut dan kembali ke wujud manusia. Tidak ada mata merah yang nyalang, safir telah kembali meneduhkan hati siapapun yang menatapnya, seiring dengan senyum lega yang jelas dihampar pada wajah sumringah Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih." Sakura berdiri begitu dekat di hadapan Naruto, "Aku berjanji tak akan pernah melupakanmu lagi, Naruto. Itu adalah janji."

"Benarkah? Naruto menaikan alis, "Kalau begitu, aku juga berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sakura-chan, dalam terang dan dalam gelapmu, dalam sadar dan lelapmu, dalam hidup dan matimu aku akan selalu ada untuk menjagamu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

"Janji?" Sakura menaikan alis sambil menyorongkan jari kelingkingnya, "Janji seumur hidup?"

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Membiarkan semilir angin menari dan melingkupi mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto menggigit jari kelingking Sakura.

"Aww!" Sakura reflek menarik tangannya, "Kau tak pernah berubah ya, Naruto!" geram Sakura sambil melayangkan tinju ke kepala Naruto.

Bugh!

"Aww! Itu sakit sekali Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

Lalu keduanya sama-sama tertawa riang.

Akhirnya penantian Naruto kali ini tidak sia-sia. Ia selalu percaya bahwa suatu saat dirinya akan bertemu Sakura lagi. Ia juga senang karena Sakura bisa mengingat lagi dirinya. Baginya tak ada yang membahagiakan selain dari hal ini.

Ya, menjadi penjaga bagi tuan putrinya.

Itulah kebahagiaannya.

 **FIN.**

Hisashiburi desu!^o^/

Maaf karena lama sekali meninggalkan Ffn. Ini cerita perdana setelah sekian lama hiatus hoho... Makasih buat L yang udah ngajakin aku ikut event ini ―meski tadinya gak yakin. Tapi rasanya senang bisa balik lagi nulis NaruSaku dan ikut event.

Maaf atas segala kekurangan dan kesalahannya. Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca.

Ja ne

Rinzu15


End file.
